paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederate Voices Script Suggestions
= Needs Script and Concept = Razor Sub Mechanic Psychotic Loner 05:29, 3 November 2010 (UTC) - Concept: Female, Hispanic mechanic (!) "Que?" "You break it again, I break you face" "Santa vaca ..." --MatijaB 19:15, 15 August 2011 (UTC) A high spirited young female, no accent Built: * "Mechanic on the field" Selected: * "Wrench & Shotgun" * "Yes commander?" * "Right here" Move: * "I'll be right there" * "Need me over there" * "Sure" * Attack: * "That?" * "I like fixing more" * "Bang!*laughs*" Garrison: * "Hole up there" * "Yay! A place to crash" Secondary: * "Point towards enemy..." * " Improvised explosive device" Repair: * "Aww, let me look at you" * " I can fix anything" * "Just needs some elbow grease" Capture: * "For America!!!" * "Looks easy" Under attack: * "This is a man's job!" * "I'm still a mechanic!" Death: * "Oh,no" Bulldog Tank Destroyer Psychotic Loner 05:29, 3 November 2010 (UTC) - Concept: Male, Professional, in stark contrast to all the yokels around him "I read you, HQ." "Advancing on enemy position" "Firing main gun" Protroid 16:58, 4 November 2010 (UTC) You mean like this? (Depending on how things go and already are, I may be able to voice this. Your concept is almost exactly how I speak in real life!) Built: * Bulldog Tank Reporting Select * I read you HQ * Yes sir? * How can I help? * Commander? * You need me? Select (While stealthed) * Shh * Hold on * Can't talk right now Move * Of course * As you say * I will do so * If need be * I will go that way * Coordinates recieved * Advancing on enemy positions Attack * Firing main gun * Fire! * Enemy within range * Attack commencing Secondary (stealth) * Readying ambush * Setting up * They won't see this Secondary (Unstealth) * Our cover is blown! * Fibre optics disengaged! Damage * I'm in need of repairs sir * Perhaps the attack should be postponed Death * Retreat! Transport Truck Endless Twilight: Concept: Older male, trucker. Very high and/or drunk. Constructed: *Beep beep! Vroom! Selected: *Feking nauty terrorits tey ae! *Theese weeeed ae dood! *It tat a gost? *Man ir! Moving: *''*pointless incoherent rabble''* *Wer a we doing? *Comng! *barf* Garrisoned: *It tas burgar? *Cmmis on truk go! *U don'tsteal,rit? Attack: *Telolist ie! **''pointless rabble,pissed off*'' *Ugy terrosist! Attacked: *No atak m! *Ned epair! *N mn u gly telolist! Die: *''*pissed off rabble*'' --Crj400 10:51, 31 May 2011 (UTC) Concept: Female, Hippie, non-combatant (ie angry at passengers when attacking). Construction: * Share the wealth, man! Selected: * Hey, man! * Lovin' you! * Welcome home. Harvest: * Nature's bounty! * This is, like, for everyone! * Ore borrowing in progress. Movement: * Mother Earth calling. * Chill out. * Walking the Earth. Attack: * Bad karma, man! * Mellow out, guys! * Killing's just wrong, man! Disembark Passengers: * Follow the spirit guide! * Welcome back any time! * Be as non-letal as possible, okay? Reverse: * Nothing behind me, right? * Wheels are so unnatural. * Don't hurt any plants! Damaged: * You owe me nature! * Save me squirrel! * Reincarnation better work! Death: * Peace out. Minelayer Endless Twilight: Concept: Italian male, possibly New York cabbie style. Alternatively, slightly unstable explosives expert. Godot 14:10, 24 August 2011 (UTC) concept, the aforementioned explosives expert with an unfortunatly disorganized mind. produced: * I think i'm ready. kinda. selected: * yes, alright? * I locked everything. * Did i fuel? * where did i leave my mines? * moving: you said? there? * When can i begin? * This stuff is volatile. * I get it. * High-Explosive, coming trough! secondary: * Laying mines. * Danger: mines. * Active explosives. * clear the area! * Nobody aproach. * somebody should have given me a darn siren. * this is so unsafe. * Next time, give me more time! * don't slip or we die. * i want a bigger gap. damaged: * if they get into our insides... * i want more armor! * I'm a driving bomb! don't shoot! * I told you it was unsafe! * Get them of me! * They don't know what they're doing! * I'm no expert on damage control! Camp: * patch me up please. * where's that orderlist? * i need some more mines. * I hope they've not gone off. * tell me, did they blow something? * i told them not to touch those things. death: * I always wanted to see heaven. not. * They killed us all. * keep safety in mind next time. * keep the kids away from the mines. Construction Truck Sinterklaas 16:35, 7 January 2011 (UTC) concept: a guy with an inferiority complex because he can't put up real buildings. buildt: i can help? (said more in wonder then as a question) moving: to the corner? wouldn't real buildings fit more? okay. sure. selected: you need me? really? unpacking: i buildt nothing important. fakes. all fake. damaged: i'm of no importance! death: i needed reality. Duster Bomber Endless Twilight: Concept: Male, rural Midwestern - possibly WW2 veteran turned civilian. Think the crop duster pilot guy from near the beginning of Independence Day. Crystar500 03:14, 28 June 2012 (UTC): Concept:Male, storm-chaser like quotes and speech. Much like the guys on the actual "Stormchasers" show. Gets excited when he drops a duster bomb. Built: -"Ready to move out,Command"! Move: -"Closer to the storm? Even better!" -"Man, your crazy!" Attack: -"Alright, let it touch down"! -"I hope everyone's warned." -"Woohoo! Get ready, boys!" Damaged: -"I guess their mad we didn't warn em'". -"Watch the debris!" -"We're too close!" -"We're getting hit! No, keep filming, guys!" Secondary: -"Alright, let's set up here." -"No problem with that!" -"We need to prepare for the next storm anyway!" -"Sure, man"! Death: -"We're getting ripped apart!" Bluejay Transport Endless Twilight: Concept: Male, young and enthusiastic. Male counterpart to the Sparrow, basically. Could be a bit bummed he's not flying a real combat helicopter. --Doomship 18:17, 4 April 2011 (UTC) Concept: L4D2 Ellis impression. Longbow MK1 --Crj400 04:25, 7 January 2011 (UTC) Concept: Male, student protester Built: * What do we want? Attacking: * Show the man, man! * THAT's what I think of your government! Secondary: * 2,4,6,8! Rave Drifter 03:10, 29 June 2012 (UTC) Concept: male fanatical patriotic nutcase Construction: *Longbow is airborne Selected: *Longbow ready. *Locked cocked and ready to rock. *What's the flight plan? Movement: *Hunting some blue boys. *Rally point confirmed. *Longbow in flight. Attack: *Sweeping the eurotrash! *Rip them apart! *Showtime! Secondary: *2 4 6 8! *Yo share this! Damaged: *Damn liberals got lucky. *Socialist traitors! Death: *For Ackerman! Skyfortress Endless Twilight: Female, calm airline pilot or stewardess type voice. "We are passing over anti-air emplacements now, please ensure tables are in upright and locked position." GЯЧFFIЙZ 17:35, 22 February 2011 (UTC): the emergency exists are here, there and... :p :Psychotic Loner 18:20, 22 February 2011 (UTC) - Unfortunately, this also fits the Alexander Private Jet too well for it to be used here, IMESHO. The rabbit is in the barrel 21:38, 27 July 2011 (UTC) : 3rd Class economic flight commander. Construction: * You shouldn't use this plane Selected: * Stop touching the TSA Tape * Ok, we can't be at 2 feet * Everything is under control... so far * I should salute you, but I must check that window * We can't close this door you see Movement: * I think I wanted to go the other side * I'm going somewhere around... * Sorry, the right wing is a bit off * No problem, we will deal with 2 reactors Attack: * Hey, the bomb hole isn't here * I don't promise precision * It should fall between the target and 200 meters Secondary: * Is that a napalm leak ? / Stop shaking these bombs ! Damaged: * Emergency exit are there, there and now there * I think we're loosing smoke * Good, the 3rd reactor isn't burning anymore * This hole can't get bigger anyway Death: * We're laaaanding ! User: Alanthos 12:33 26 August 2011 (UTC): What if the pilot talked like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLPnnPHkIuc&feature=related ? Please? PLEASE? PRETTY PLEEEEEASE!? :Psychotic Loner 05:42, 23 September 2011 (UTC) - You mean, like the Century Bomber? ::Sanguinius 13:24, 24 February 2012 (UTC) I've just got this urge to suggest this: Selected: http://m.youtube.com/?rdm=4phc78hpa&reload=3#/watch?v=SmHeP9Sve48 Frigate Psychotic Loner 05:29, 3 November 2010 (UTC) - Concept: Female, Librarian type "SHHH!" "You'll knock over my books!" "Who else keeps things in order, hmm?" Cruiser Endless Twilight: Concept: Male, bombastic and obsessed with the big guns. New England accent? Galgus 19:55, 1 February 2013 (UTC) Concept: Elvis impersonator. (Assuming Elvis joined the Confederate Navy and gets used in recruitment posters.) Built: * "Lets rock and roll." Selected: * "Cruiser, on duty." * "Ready for the show?" * "Its good to be king." Move: * "Goin on tour." * "Thank you very much." * "Headed over." Attacking: * "They ain't no friends of mine!" * "One for the navy, two for the show." * "Spray and pray!" Secondary Activation: * "Got something special for ya." * "Don't mess with this ship." Damaged: * "Talk about rotten luck." * "We ain't welcome here!" Omni-Lander Endless Twilight: Concept: Female, Creole voice. Doesn't fully understand the war, but enthusiastic anyway. Mortar Infantry --SnipeSmash 3:10 p.m. (pacific time) 10/19/2017. Concept: Late 20's Hillbilly Gun-nut, bit too excited to serve. Think Haggard from Battlefield Bad Company. Built: * Locked and Loaded! Selected: * Mortar ready! * Ready ta' fight ta' good fight! * MORTAAAAAAR COMBAAAAT!!! * Lemme' blow stuff up. Move: * Movin' da fireworks. * Gettin' to da next battle! * Shufflin there with ammo Attack (Mortar): * Boom, baby! * Catch dis! * Lobbin sum liberty * Dealing sum Democracy! Attack(Revolver): * Feelin' lucky, Huh? * Gun em down! * Get em between dem eyes! * I'm a cowboy! Secondary: * Light'n up the sky. Damaged: * Death: * = Needs Script = Delta Ranger Cash cote 20:00, 14 October 2011 (UTC) Here are some phrases that might work, im assuming they sound like the tactical infantry and the special forces of today of course. Production: Ready for anything Boots on the ground Selection: HOO-AH! got an op for me? Movement: That's all? Pounding ground Attack (9mm): tango down need someone greased? copy that, firebase Scratch one bogey Attack (Micro charges): Lighting it up 4th of july baby Positive damage on target Secondary (cloak): I'm gone part of the scenery copy that firebase, eyes only Taking damage: Requesting Immediate evac! Wheres the darn extraction helo? Taking fire on all sides! Death: Cannot hold out! I repeat--(radio static) You cant take me alive! (shoots himself in the head) Tunnel Rat Psychotic Loner 05:29, 3 November 2010 (UTC) - Concept: Male, Hippy "Like, woah, man, woah!" "Mellow out!" "Baaad trip, dude" ProudAmerikan 18:31, 4 November 2010 (UTC) Right, let me try my hand at this thing. Heh, maybe I can send a few samples of my voice if you guys want an audition. P'roduction': For Mother (cocks gun) Earth! Selection: Yeah, man? How's it hanging, bro? I'm here for you, man. (puffs on joint, then exhales) Land Surveyor here. Fancy a game while we wait? I am patient, man...like a tree! Movement: Feel the cool wind of Nature, man! A quick jog to stretch the legs, yeah... Better than sitting in some HQ watching a computer screen! Reminds me of the ol' Mendocino Stretch... You really feel alive above the ground! (Coughs) Man, I gotta lay off the grass after this... Attacking (Gun): For Peace, Love, and LSD! Chill, man, chill out! How do you even fire this thing? The boys back at the commune'll never believe this! I'm real sorry for this man, nothing personal. This is bringing my karma down fast... Please forgive me Mother Earth for this... Attacking (Dynamite): All that metal, man, that's unnatural. Take this, Feds! Time to blow this joint! (inhales)! The structural integrity is weak here, man. This stuff can't hold a finger to California building! Man, this takes me back to my old job... (Coughs) I think I lit the wrong object...woah... Attack Move: Last time I did this, there was a grizzly bear behind me! Shall I get out the dynamite? Ah man, why can't we just have peace? My spirit guide's telling me that this is bad for my karma! Try to shoot non-lethally! Damaged: That one Peacekeeper was right! I think I see my spirit guide! My mellow is being completely harshed! Is this stuff dirt, or am I bleeding man? Secondary: Return to the dirt of Mother Earth! Man, this stuff's too rocky! Good air in, bad dirt out! Man, I could dig this all day long. Yo, make sure those supports don't collapse! Gears 17:39, 22 February 2011 (UTC) selected: Elephants On Acid! Dixie Planting Charges: "Gotta' present for y'all!" "Yankee Doodle's came to town..." "Do ya' like it?" Attacking: "In the name of libery!" "It's so easy even a girl could do it." "Hey, sugar, want a kiss? Ranger Scout Car --SnipeSmash 11:37 10/18/2017 Concept: Essentially Grif from Red vs Blue, except less lazy and more enthusiastic. Built: * Retro, reliable, and ready! Selected: * Can I get a better engine? * Let's recreate some action scenes! * (*''Metal cracking noise''*) I hope that wasn't the breaks... * Tell the gunner his aim sucks (in the background: hey!!) * (snoring that comes to an abrupt end) Oh! ack- Hi sir! Move: * Lets get some beer on the way. * Getting there, sir. * Engine needs tuning, but we're moving. * You better not vomit again, dude... Attack (land): * Stop back-seat driving and shoot! (In the background: *Incoherent yammering*) * Go guns blazing! * Shoot! Shoot!!! * Shoot 'em like Rambo! * Eat outdated lead! Attack (air): * I don't think we're meant for this! * Why do they fly so low anyway? * They in range! Pester them! Damaged: * They broke the music player! * Oh my God! they shot my beer! * And I thought this couldn't get any more rickety! * Great, now my paint and my hood is gone! Secondary: * Can this mine spy up skirts? * Leaving a "present", just like in high school. * Leaving a surprise and using the bathroom. Death: * Gunner, This is your fault! (Meanwhile in the background: *un-manly shrieks*) * Ow my beautiful flesh! * My nuts are burning!!! Dustrunner Buggy --ConscriptDavid 13:51, 19 March 2011 (UTC) Concept:male,Terran vulture type quotes and Voice. "yeah?""what do you want?!" --SnipeSmash 10/19/2017 (Pacific time), 7:31 p.m. Aggressive Biker Thug, mid-30s, sunglasses and confederate bandana wearing beefy guy with mutton chops and handlebar moustache, gruff, adrenaline addicted, blood-knight tendencies, mildly patriotic, mostly criminal, and likes kittens. Mastiff Tank --Aspiring Editor 21:30, 19 September 2011 (UTC) Concept: Male, disciplined, patriotic but cowardly Built: "Blast from the Past" Selected: * "Ummmm, yeah?" * "The Freedom fighter" Move: * "It'll be a while" * "Not a dustrunner" * "Slowly" Reverse: * "Can this thing move like that?" * "Okay, i guess" Attack: * "Die oppressors!" * "Aim, Fire!" * "Blast them" Attacked: * "Oh, i felt that" * "Next time i'm flying" * "I HATE being shot at" Secondary: * "Try these" * "Boy, they're gonna be surprised" Heroic quote: * "For The Stars and Stripes!!!!" Death: * "Noooo!" * "Fire? FIRE? AAAAAH!" Galgus 18:44, 11 January 2012 (UTC) Concept: Cowgirl Produced: * Don't let a little rust muddy the issue. Select: * Howdy. * The most dependable of tanks. * Keep it simple. Move: * Get to it! * Keep it movin. * Come-on, y'all. Attack: * Yeehaw! * Time to wrap it up. * G'night, sugar-cube. * How'dya like them apples? Damaged: * Now that ain't fair. * Get my wrench. * Could use some help. --SnipeSmash 10/19/2017 9:00 a.m. (Pacific time). Concept: Male, Midwest, mid 30's, allied soldier turned turncoat revolutionary, feels betrayed by the allies for what they did, wants revenge, patriotic, gung-ho, disciplinarian, jingoistic, hippie hater. Produced: * America First, only, and forever! Select: * "There ain't nothin' that can stop us!" * 'Merica's finest! * Proud to serve! Move: * Roll out, maggots! * Gun the engine! * Immediately, sir! * Forward. * Affirmative! Attack: * Time to inform their next of kin! * Give em' stars and earn our stripes! * This is for Ackerman! * Take this you maggot! * Eat tank shell, fruit-baskets! * Take em out! * Let's clean house! Secondary: * FOR AMERICA!!! * FOR JUSTICE!!! * REMEMBER ACKERMAN!!! * CHAAAARGE!!! * LET FREEDOM RING!!! Heroic: * If only Ackerman could see us.. * Today's a good day! * The scum will fear us now, gentlemen. * We've done Washington proud, boys! Damaged: * Mechanic! * Pain is weakness leaving the body! * The maggots make a stand! * The scum are leaving some dents! Death: * My life for liberty! Lee AA Halftrack Psychotic Loner 05:22, 3 November 2010 (UTC) - Production: Time to show you young feller’s how it’s done! Selection: Hey there, young fella. What? Who’s there? Thought I heard somethin’ I’m old, so what? I’ve finished my nap. Ineffective? Pah. Ohh, I forgot what I was doing. Skirts are too short these days, dagnabbit. Movement: Whaddya mean, I’m driving too slow? Did I leave my blinker on? I’ll keep an eye out for any buffets. I can’t see where I’m going. Why is it so bumpy? Wish my grandchildren could drive for me. Where’s my walking stick? Attacking: Get down here, sonny. Take a load of this, whippersnappers! Where’s my sighting glasses … Remember to shoot for the spikes on their helmet! Oooh, it’s the belt for you! This is for puttin’ me in a home! Giving them BOTH barrels! Attack Weak (Building) That things too big! You said I'd be bringing down planes! I thought I was senile. Airplanes are too big today, consarnit. Attack Move: BWAH! I’m awake now! Okay, but I’m stopping for tapioca. I was killing foreigners when you were in diapers! They should come to me, I have a bad hip! Too many young bucks runnin’ around. Grab a gun and fight the Hun! Anything for you, sonny. Damaged: I’m too old to die! Respect your elders! Help! I’ve been shot and I can’t get up! Death: Oh no, not again! Reverse: Didn’t I just come from there? Make up your mind already! Secondary: I’ll use those doohicky's you gave me. Old fashioned ways the best! Okay, quiet time now. Now it’s quiet … *snores* M100 Artillery Tank Galgus 04:04, 5 December 2011 (UTC) Concept: Southern Fire and Brimstone Preacher (Already set?) May modify later. Produced: * The fire is made ready. (Quote from Sinners in the hands of an angry God, if it matters.) Select: * We bring light to the world! * Here to serve. Move: * The judgements a'comin! * Slowly but surely. * Confounded rumblin'. Attack: * Bless yer heart. (Sarcastic voice.) * With fire-n-Brimstone! * Pipe down, ya rascal! Damaged: * Now list'n here. (Annoyed, lecture-like and stressed voice, like he is talking to the attacker.) * Put yer back inta it! * How do ya work this thing? * Fight to the end! Sidewinder GearsGoAwryMan 17:07, 4 November 2010 (UTC) Buildt: "The mole is here!" --Crj400 04:11, 7 January 2011 (UTC) Concept: Female, 'Wicked Witch of the West' type, incredibly over-the-top/hammy. Losts of 'I'm X-ing' Built: * (Insane Cackling) Attack: * Fly, My Pretties! * (Laughing) * I'll get you, my pretties! Secondary: * I'm DRILLING! * Drill, DRILL! Damaged: * I'm BREAKING! * Oh, you cursed brat! Death: * Oh, what a world! Ambulance --Crj400 06:25, 17 January 2011 (UTC) Concept: Male, Dr. Nick impression Produced: *Hi everybody! Selected: *Yes? *I'm Here! Secondary: * This came free with the car! * Hope this helps! * 1, 2, don't sue! Attacked: * That's a funny way to say 'hello' * Lawyers! * Did the hospital send you? Death: * Bye, everybody! Patrol Boat --SnipeSmash 10/19/2017 (Pacific time), 2:59 p.m. Bayou Floridan conspiracy nutcase, Late 40's, joined to save mankind from aliens, their commie lackeys, and the monsters of the deep. Torpedo Boat http://img46.imageshack.us/img46/2121/ergk.png The rabbit has something to say 11:52, 28 May 2011 (UTC) : Recycled fishing boat ; Captain disappointed by new use of his ship. Building * Torpedo Boat coming Move * Don't hurt the hull ; * Fishy, fishy fish ; * Can a submarine be cooked ? ; * This was MY boat ; * Operation : Halibut ; Secondary * That's not a fishing net ; Attacking * How does that works ? ; * This is my fish ! ; Being attacked * Argh, they smashed the rod ! ; * I've not paid it yet ! ; Death * No, not now !! --SnipeSmash 10/19/2017 (Pacific time): Seafaring Stereotypical Cowboy, male, high pitched, gung-ho, puts illegal aliens and foreign invaders in the same category and refers to the rest of the world as "The East". Built: * Torpedos ready! Selected: * Hiya, commander! * Howdy boss! * *''Guitar strumming''* Oh Hey! * I'm ready to go like firework in July! Move: * Yee-ha!!! * Ride the waves. * Keeping the West safe! * Exploring the blue frontier. * Like the wind! Secondary: * Eat this, easterner! * Go long! Go boom! * Davy Jones says hi! * Taste liberty! * Let fly!- or- swim! whatever... Attack: * That varmint needs a lesson! * We don' want 'cha here! * Git out of our seas! * Blast 'em scallywags! * Declaring independance! Damaged: * They putting holes in me! * I'm leaking! * I'm getting shot up, boss! Death: Abandon ship! Turtle Minisub --Crj400 04:03, 7 January 2011 (UTC) Concept: Female, Beatles Fangirl Produced: * I am the Turtle! Moving: * Across the universe. Secondary (Attach): * They'll never see this yellow submarine. * All you need is love. And dynamite. * Act naturally. Secondary (Detach): * Boy, you been a naughty girl! * Koo koo Kaboom! * Happiness is a primed bomb. Damaged: * I'm smashed like an egg, man! * It's all too much! * Come together, guys! Death: * Bye, Jude Alt. Concept man who thinks that the Allies are actually aliens plotting with the *insert pretty much any nonsensical organization here* to destroy spam. Select: Just adjusting the tinfoil.; It's all a conspiracy! Move: The aliens are over there?; *Imitates sonar* Under fire: Stop probing ME! Gears 17:43, 22 February 2011 (UTC) where's sergeant pepper's lonely heartsclub squad? Destroyer Category:Voices --MrStrangelove 03:41, 7 January 2011 (UTC): Male, older, suspicious, irritable, aggressive, complains too much, Bible-thumper. Could be an impression of Sterling Hayden. Production: * "Confederate Destroyer, reporting for duty." Selection: * "Captain speaking." * "This better be good." * "At least it's not a Patrol Boat." * "What, did I miss the Rapture or something?" * "W-W-2 made more sense than this crap." * "What's the situation?" * "Are we seeing any action?" * "Is this water fluoridated?" * "Do commies drink water?" Movement: * "Moving into position." * "When Johnny comes marching home, hoorah..." * "I should have stayed in the Air Force..." * "Can this thing go any faster?" * "A one-legged paraplegic could move faster than this thing." * "As long as I make it to my John Birch meeting." Attack (Deck Guns): * "Man your stations!" * "Prepare the guns!" * "Sink that junk heap!" * "With God on our side..." * "The redcoats don't stand a chance." * "I will not tolerate... communist aggression!" * "We must protect our... PRECIOUS BODILY FLUIDS." Attack (Depth Charges): * "First battery fire!" * "Attack that sub!" * "Send those creeps to Hell!" * "And He shall smite the wicked!" * "The good book says thou shalt not kill... unless he's a commie!" Attack (Spiral Torpedoes): * "Arm the spiral torpedoes!" * "God bless America!" * "Shoot first, ask questions later!" * "Fire at will!" Wounded: * "Requesting backup!!" * "This rust bucket is gonna blow!" * "Damn and blast!" * "We're taking heavy fire here!" * "God help us!" Death: * "Abandon ship!" * "May day! May day!" * "The Confederacy will live on..." * "For the land of the free..." * "Peace on Earth... purity of essence..." http://img46.imageshack.us/img46/2121/ergk.png The rabbit has something to say 11:55, 28 May 2011 (UTC) : fluoridated, you didn't choose you name randomly.